Remus Lupin
by vampira horchatera
Summary: El otro día, Albus Severus, Remus me rompió el corazón. Me miró con rostro apenado, como a quien se le apaga una vela en el interior. Me partió el alma verlo así, y jamás sentí tanta verguenza de mí mismo.


**REMUS LUPIN**

–Bien, yo me ocuparé del papeleo–.sentenció Shakelbot.

Así el salón se sumió en el silencio que muchos habían deseado. Nadie miraba a ningún lado en concreto.

Harry fruncía el ceño. A su lado, su hija, la única de sus hijos que estaba presente, se miraba las manos sobre sus faldas; la vergüenza, la pena y la rabia no la dejaban alzar el rostro, seguramente sollozaba.

Shakelbot salió de su lugar en la mesa y se fue. Un pequeño murmullo viajó por la habitación. Terminó al alzar Harry la cabeza. Se levantó.

–Fuera –mandó, con voz firme–, todos.

Y todos abandonaron ante la orden dada. Lily seguía a su lado, le acarició el cabello, dándole ánimos.

Se dirigió a la figura sentada en la esquina más alejada y oscura del salón del 12 de Grimmaul's Place.

–Remus… –se arrodilló ante él.

Remus alzó el rostro, pero no respondió a su llamado, tampoco le miraba a los ojos.

–Remus…creo que… –Harry tragó, las palabras no le salían, atoradas en un nudo doloroso en su garganta– …creo que es una buena solución.

Acompañó sus palabras con un asentimiento de cabeza, en un intento de convencerse a sí mismo de eso.

Remus alzó más su rostro, y la mirada que le dirigió le partió el corazón. Cerró los ojos, intentando retener unas lágrimas que el corazón estrujado le mandaba sacar.

–Es lo mejor para ti –había desviado la mirada cobardemente–, allí estarás mejor, te atenderán siempre.

Tartamudeó. El silencio de su viejo amigo no hacía las cosas fácil, y el sollozo que provino de su espalda, de su hija, no ayudaba.

–Ya no puedes depender de Lily. Ella no puede ayudarte más. Además… –tomó aire–… a cada Luna llena va a peor.

Remus era pura tristeza, sus cejas temblaban y mantenía los labios apretados. Crispó las manos, apretando los brazos del sillón. Negó lentamente con la cabeza.

–No quiero… –respondió firmemente– Aquí, Harry, quiero quedarme aquí.

Con la guerra terminada, Harry había ofrecido Grimmaul Place a Remus Lupin. Había costado que aceptara, pero Harry se había mantenido firme, _Sirius quería que viviéramos aquí los tres, Remus, tú también_. Harry se había casado, y dejaron la casa libre para Remus cuando James nació. En ningún momento Remus se sintió abandonado. Nunca. Esa casa era algo como el café, el té, el lugar de encuentro de muchos y de pocos, y el hombre hizo de buen amfitrión.

Pero los años parecían comerse el cuerpo del hombre-lobo más rápidamente de lo normal. No enfermedad, no con medicinas. Simplemente, su cuerpo se iba haciendo cada vez más débil.

Cuando Lily hubo crecido, fue ella misma la que se ofreció a cuidar de él. Remus no se negó, Lily siempre había sido su preferida, y tenerla en casa era una delicia.

Pero ya no podía seguir así. Empezaba a necesitar atenciones más especializadas y, durante meses, Ginny estubo hablando con contactos. Lograrían una sala especial para él en San Mungo. Shakelbot estaba de acuerdo, y no le negarían eso al Ministro de Magia que más tiempo había gobernado.

–Remus…

Las facciones del envejecido hombre eran duras, decididas, aún llenas de tristeza.

–No, Harry. Estaré aquí, para siempre.

De nuevo su mirada le rompió el corazón. Le dolía, mucho. Verlo tan reducido, tan dependiente.

Notó una mano en el hombro, Lily estaba allí, aún con lágrimas en los ojos, y le pedía que no con la cabeza. Tenía los labios apretados y Harry notó que sus ojos casi le suplicaban.

Entonces lo entendió todo. Lo tuvo todo claro. Exhaló profundamente.

Remus sabía lo que ocurriría, sabía que, una vez en San Mungo, ya no sería nadie, se transformaría en un mueble más entre los demás internos. La decisión era de Harry, y lo que él dijera Remus debía hacer, ya no tenía voto en este tema.

San Mungo era la sentencia. Se transformaría en un vegetal a quién deberían alimentar con cuchara.

–Oh, Remus… –gimió Harry, acompañando las lágrimas silenciosas que su estimado exprofesor dejaba ir– Perdóname, Remus, perdóname.

Cogió una mano temblorosa entre las suyas y la besó tiernamente, pidiendo eternamente perdón por la estupidez que había estado a punto de cometer, y que jamás se habría perdonado a sí mismo.

Remus abrió más los ojos, como sorprendido.

–Soy un imbécil, Remus. Lo siento. Nadie irá a San Mungo, Remus. Te vas a quedar aquí. Aquí, con Lily si ella lo desea –escuchó a su hija sorprenderse– y conmigo. Hasta el final, estaré contigo. No me importa lo que diga Ginny, sé que Sirius hubiera querido que estuviéramos juntos. Mi padre también, y mi madre, y Dumbledore también. Los demás no saben nada. Está decidido.

Lily lo abrazó, agradecida, y Remus sonrió por primera vez en muchas semanas. Lily le besó la mejilla, y pareciese que todo mal desaparecía del cuerpo de Remus.

Harry le palmeó la mano y se levantó, altivo como era, listo para eliminar toda idea de terminar con el nombre de Remus Lupin.

**FIN**


End file.
